New Girls in Town
by LunaRae
Summary: Edward has left. Bella is heart broken. So what happens if new vampires show up before she becomes good friends with Jacob. What happens if, she does become a vampire before Edward comes back. Or 30 years later he does come back? What will he think?
1. 1: Can't

**A/N: This is just something I would like to tell the new readers of this fanfiction!!!**

**Bare with this story, I know the first few chapters are really short! But they get longer I PROMISE!!!!**

**I just don't want you to stop reading this story just because the chapters are small at first!!! **

**Okaay that's all for now! Hope you enjoy the story!!! **

**-Domo arigato! o^-^o**

**~Shinigami Luna**

**Here is my latest story. It has my two new characters Alunime and Elia plus others! **

**Summary: Edward leaves. Bella meets new vampires (sorta...you'll see later) and gets turned into one. Together her and her new friends live in the Cullen house for one and a half generations. Then the Cullen's come back! What will Edward's reaction be to Bella? R&R and find out!**

**There are still going to be my newest sub-chappies(not in this one cause this is just my hook not the line and sinker!) ! try and keep up!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STILL WISH THOUGH!**

**Chapter 1: Can't**

**Bella's POV:**

He left. My entire reason of being is no more. I don't know what to do! Maybe this is all some sick joke Emmett put him up to. I followed the trail of recently rustled leaves and was traveling deeper and deeper into the forest unknown. Eventually, I had to give up. There I laid, on the ground, everything fading to black. No light from the stars or town, and definitely not the moon. No, tonight was a New Moon.

I felt my body shut down, as the rain began to fall, and I gave into unconsciousness. When Iawoke, it had to be somewhere around noon because, even though there was the typical Forks overcast, I could tell the sun was in the middle of the sky. I had no idea how long I'd been on the ground. Well, there was light now and i could see a tiny opening that looked promising.

I trailed, still dazed, towards it. I couldn't walk straight, I soon came to realize. So I began to crawl on the cold, hard ground. I froze. The ground wasn't the only thing I knew that was cold and rock hard. Suddenly, the air escaped from my lungs. Stiffly, I grasped my chest. I then learned that I shouldn't think about or reference Edward. Ooh, another blow!

Okay, no more saying _his_ name! I couldn't take the ground any longer. I slowly got up and began to walk askew again. After what seemed like forever, I reached the source of light. I could see my house. I could also see Charlie's horror-struck face gazing out the living room window. _How could I have done this to him!_ I yelled to myself. Quickly, I tried to look as normal as possible. I removed my arm from my chest and I stood up straight. Unfortunetaly, there was nothing I could do about my fatigue.

I saw Charlie catch a glimse of me. His face went from terrorized to thatnkfull in bullet-speed. _Bul-NO!_ I stopped myself from refering back to _him_. I wouldn't be able to control it in front of Charlie. I looked up to see himsprint off of the porch to me. Soon he was within arms reach. He put my hand on his shoulder to support my weight. Only once we made it to the house, did he begin talking.

"Bella," he began worried, but hinted with seriousness. "Did he leave you out there?" he asked pulling out a note that looked like it had been much abused. I found my opportunity to avoid the question. "What's that?" I inquired, my voice raspy. At first he looked like he was going to answer but then thought better of it. "Nothing, it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're all right." he stopped and tried to pull off a smile, it didn't work. "You need to get some rest. I'll grab you a glass of water and set it right here for you" he patted the portion of coffee table beside him. "Okay. Go to sleep, if you can. All right?" He finished, getting up to get me some water.

I semi-reluctantly laid down on the couch after Charlie handed me a towel and a blanket because i was soaked from the rain. I was completely exhausted, but i still wanted to know what was on that slip of paper Charlie had. I was thinking of all the different possibilities when i fell into unconsciousness once again.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Okay, how do like it so far? i will uptade as soon as possible! i'm no longer going on reviews anymore, but please share my stories with your friends!**

**get ready for chappie2! **

**quick summary: Bella for some unknown reason is begining to pay attention once again. angela tells her that there are 3 new students at thier High School. but only one of them shows up that day! The new girl resembles so much of a vampire! only things just don't add up!**

**stay tunned! promise to update soon!**

**~Alunime Lafey Emery**


	2. 2: A Crude Awakening

**All right here is the chappie I think you will REALLY like!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV: **

**A Crude Awakening~**

It had been nearly four whole months since the _incident_. It is January now; it feels like I've been asleep for these past months. I'm not exactly sure why I just now started paying attention. I mean nothing big had happened, my gut just told me that something big was going to happen. I went and sat down at my table at lunch and everyone was buzzing about something.

"What's going on?" I finally managed to get out. Everyone stopped mid-sentence to star at me. I could feel myself go scarlet; I wasn't expecting an audience when I spoke.

It was Angela who broke the silence.

"Uh, welcome back Bella!" she stated, smiling at the end. The other members of the table, besides a boy who was staring at Angela, started to buzz about a different topic than before. I heard my name mentioned a few times. I blushed some more.

Angela and the boy moved closer to me. "Bella, this is Ben," she motioned to the boy, beaming. "Ben, Bella." After she was done introducing, she began talking about how it was like our friendship had just started playing after a very long pause.

"So, what did you want to know about earlier?" she asked, going back to the conversation started. I had to remember _what it was_ that I had wanted to know. Then it finally came to me.

"Oh yeah! What was it that everyone was so talkative about? I mean _before_ I…uh…you know…_woke up_." Angela's face looked worried.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you…" She looked down at the ground.

"What! Why not!" I burst out.

"Well…I think I know what caused you to go into your…uh…_sleep_…and …uh…this might just remind you of the…the…the Cullen's." she finally spat out. She looked up sorrowfully.

I froze, waiting for the agonizing tearing pain in my heart, but it never came. I looked at my chest. "What the!" I said silently to myself. I looked up at Angela, trying to ignore the absence of pain. "No, I _think_ I'll be fine…tell me." I spoke unsurely.

"All right…" She dragged out. "There are these new kids and…" She stopped and pointed at the door, still looking worried in my direction. She continued, "There's one of them. All three of them are usually together. Hmm, at least they were yesterday…" she glanced at my worried face one last time. "Well, I'll give you some time…" and with that she turned back to Ben.

I glanced over at the door and nearly collapsed.

I recognized the pale marble skin and the beauty in this girl, but things didn't add up!

First: it was sunny outside and vampires never go out in sun because it would give away their secret.

Second: she was a little clumsy and vampires were never running into chairs like she was. But then again it could just be and act.

Lastly: her eyes! This girl had deep green eyes! But she may just have color contacts to hide her gold or…red…eyes.

**Sorry for the sudden stop but my friend is yelling at me to stop so she can get back to watching InuYasha. (if you don't know what it is I strongly suggest that you start the series! It's really good! I've introduced a ton of people to it already! Including my friend! I've already seen the whole series and movies like 50 times! Lol! Kk if I don't go soon she is literally going to kill me! Gtg! Oh and review plz and let me know what you thought of this chappie!**

**~Ale**


	3. 3: Confused Much? and Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I'll give you 3 guesses…and the last two don't count!.......Yeay you guessed right! I don't own it! "( Sad I know…**

**I FINALLY got my word working again. Thanks to my STEPDAD!!! YEAY he is totally AWESOME!!! He got me a new phone and everything!!! Okayy so I will definitely try to post as much as I can before this Friday, cuz I am leaving for camp for a week and I won't have internet…okay on with the story!**

**Special Thnx to:**

**I'm In love with Vamps (remarkable stories btw check 'em out!)**

**Abigail R**__**(theater buddy!)**

**Sesshy and Inu's Girl (love you!!! 3 she has AWESOME stories!!! That's just cuz I helped haha lol jk!)**

**Sunrisejli129 (I did read your stories just my computer won't let me review! Idk y but I LOVE your stories they are amazing!! Keep it up!!!)**

**For reviewing on my story…**

**This chappie will definitely be longer PROMISE!!! As will the rest!**

*****************************************************************************

**Chapter 3: Confused Much?**

**Bella's POV:**

The strange vampire-resembling girl made her way to…Edward's, no burn again…curious…former table, still tripping over chairs. It took me a minute to realize that my legs had taken me over to her. I wasn't sure what to do or say, so I just sat down next to her not knowing what to expect.

_She's fine, don't worry about her. She won't hurt you._ A velvet voice said in my head.

I froze in shock. I knew that voice, but I wasn't sure why it was in my head talking to me about this girl.

_Well, aren't you going to talk to her? You need her as an ally, as well as her friends._ The velvet voice spoke in my head again. My body numbly obeyed. I turned to the potential ally, as the voice had put it.

Her eyes were a deep blue now. Strange I could have _sworn_ they were green just a second ago! I broke the calm silence of the table.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella." I introduced myself, sounding stupid. "What's your name?" I asked, sounding even stupider if that was possible.

Then I saw her eyes change, light pink overtook the blue like a wave. Well, that blew my color contact theory!

"Alunime!" she sang, "Alunime Lafey Emery!" her voice was like bells. She was rather loud yet pleasant.

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent. Apparently she was _too_ loud. Alunime's eyes changed once again, only this time they were a bright orange.

"Oops!" she muttered putting her hands over her mouth. That's when I noticed that her acrylic nail tip colors were the same orange as her eyes.

The whole cafeteria now boomed with gossip. The main topic, Alunime.

***************************Aren't you glad I didn't stop there! ************************

**Suspicion**

**Bella's POV:**

Alunime's orange eyes glanced over the noisy cafeteria, and then meet mine.

"Um…" her eyes flickered to the forest outside the window next to her, and then back to me once again.

I stole a glance at the forest and could have _sworn_ that I saw glowing golden eyes. I would have gotten a better look, but Alunime distracted me. She got up from her seat, making a screeching sound that made my head snap back to her.

"Yeah…uh...I uh...gotta go!" she mumbled to me and started to slowly make her way to the door, carefully avoiding obstacles.

_Don't you dare let her get away!_ The velvet voice growled. I stood, frozen in place. _Bella! Go! _The voice commanded. I did as instructed this time. And got to the door just before Alunime could make it out. She looked at me with subtle yellow, almost gold, eyes this time, confused.

"Uh," I muttered, not sure why I was stopping her.

_Convince her to take you with her. She's the most lenient of the three. _Edward's, again no burn I was almost getting used to it, voice guided me.

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Alunime asked, still confused as to why I was in her way asking to come.

"Uh, can I come with you?" I repeated.

Her eyes changed a deeper orange than before as she thought for a moment. Her eyes widened. "But you'll miss biology!" she countered.

I eyed her suspiciously. "How did you know I have biology next?"

"I sat next to you yesterday! Don't you remember, it was the only empty seat left."She stated, raising and eyebrow her eyes yellow again.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. "I, uh, haven't been paying much attention lately…but that's okay I can skip!" I finished.

She hesitated again and looked outside quickly as if searching for something. "Would it be alright with your parents?" she mumbled so low that I hardly caught it.

"Dad." I corrected. "And, I think he'd be _more_ than happy that I am hanging out and being social." I stated matter-of-factly, remembering mine and Charlie's conversation earlier today about me moving.

Her eyes turned the deeper orange once more and she finally answered. "All right but as long as your sure…"

_Quick! Answer before she changes her mind again!_ Edward told me. I followed without hesitation.

"I am!" I stated swiftly.

Her eyes turned pink before she led me outside. The sunlight hit her and I examined her, but she didn't sparkle like thousands of diamonds. She only faintly glowed. We walked across the parking lot and I thought she would take me to her car. Unfortunately, to my surprise she didn't own a car. She owned a motorcycle!

Charlie wouldn't be happy about _this_! I just stared at it. I don't know a whole lot about motorcycles, just that Charlie told me never to go on one.

I read the silver emblem on it. It was a _Harley Davidson_ that was painted such a deep purple, it was almost black. It had silver outlined shimmery white flames coming from the bottom of the hull.

"You like it?" Alunime cooed, obviously taking pride in what my father considered an accident on two wheels. I just stared at her. She smiled then added. "I have another one! I saw them in someone's yard last week when I first came into town. The boy said they weren't supposed to put them out till next month, but their mom had had enough. His dad seemed pretty upset, said they were classics. So I paid him a couple thousand dollars for them each, even though they were supposed to be free!"

I was shocked. "Wait! You're telling me that you got this in _this_ good of shape for _free!_"

She giggled. "No! I met this boy, Jacob!" her eyes changed to a pinkish purple. "Oh my gosh! He is just so sweet…and HOT!!" she added. She was beaming.

I thought hard at the name. "Wait a minute! Jacob Black?" I asked.

She nodded, still infatuated by my Quileute friend. Then she wrinkled her face. "Although, now that I think about it…his dad didn't really like me! Neither did these boys that had cut their hair. They were all shivering or something! Oh well!"

The voice in my head growled slightly.

She dug through the bag on her motorcycle and pulled out a deep purple helmet and handed it to me. "Here, you'll need it!" I took the helmet and placed it on my head. Alunime bent down to close the bag when all of a sudden she shot up. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

"Let's go get him!"

My face dropped. "Jacob?" I screamed.

"Well, DUH!" she said.

"What! No! But…" I stuttered.

"You were the one who wanted to come with me! So c'mon! Hop on!" she had already situated herself in the front and patted the seat behind her.

It was beyond the point of denying, so I latched the helmet on my head and got on.

_Hold on tight!_ His voice warned. I grabbed Alunime's waist and held on for dear life. She revved the engine and we were off to the reservation.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**Alright! There's the only chapter you'll have till I come back!!! Mwaahahaha! Lol! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating from Friday (July 10) to about Monday (July 20) if im lucky Sun (July 19). Why? Because I will be at camp! I sowwy!! Plz review!!! And don't worry to those of you reading **_**You're Welcome or I'm Sorry **_**I've already updated that story!!! Hope you liked it! I also welcome personal messages if you for some reason can't review. I know my computer has been having issues! Okaayz well herez some questions…**

**What do you think edward's voice will tell her when she sees jake?**

**Do you think jake will be a werewolf yet or no?**

**What do you think of Alunime?**

**Do you think that Edward is right about her being and ally?**

**What do you think here friends will be like?**

**Okay those are some thinkerz!!! Answer these in your head or personal message or a review! I would love to hear your ideas!!! They may or may not make it in the story just warning so you don't get your feelings hurt when it's not in the story! I will try to fit in everyone's ideas!**

**Winks ~_^! Bye-bye for now! **


	4. Important!

**A/N: For those of you who know and like InuYasha, You're Welcome or I'm Sorry , New Girls in Town, or you just want me to make another story (with Alunime and Elia in it- they are my signature characters!!!) plz check out my poll!**

**P.S. for you InuYasha fans…don't worry! I WILL be making fanfics about it without Alunime and Elia!**

**Ooh and for those of you who don't know what InuYasha is, again I **_**STRONGY **_**suggest that you start the series on watch-InuYasha .com! It's a really good series!!!!!!! Ooh and watch the movies too!!! The second one is my favourite!!!**


End file.
